


The Night Shift

by Sari1219



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: Dr.Iplier and Dr.Schneeplestein work together in the ER at the General Hospital. But things aren't always as good as they seem, and when they dig into eachother's pasts, they find they both have committed some questionable acts.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This brain child sprung up after watching Jack's Bio Inc Redemption #4 video. I hope my depictions of the characters is accurate. Trying to write Seans accent is a bit difficult, ha ha.
> 
> I am an Animal Health Tech so I have some background medical knowledge (I know animals are not the same as people when it comes to medicine,) and I love watching medical shows, so I hope that combined with a little bit of research doesn't mean this fic is a total dumpster fire.
> 
> Yes the hospital administrator's name is Lisa Cuddy, no this isn't going to be a crossover fic. When I thought of hospital administrator she came to mind first.

Dr.Iplier sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking around the calm ER, he relished the quiet while it lasted, because on the night shift....well anything can and will happen. 

Then the doors that led deeper into the hospital swung open and he saw the hospital administrator Dr. Lisa Cuddy leading another doctor into the ER.

Oh right, how could he have forgotten that the new doctor was starting tonight. After Dr. Lowes killed herself a couple months ago, they had trouble hiring a new doctor to fill in on the nightshift in the ER. Mark had been run off his feet and was glad to see that they finally had a new hire. He hoped this new doctor would fit in well with the rest of the team.

Mark studied the doctor in question as the pair approached the nurses’ station. He looked to be about the same height as Mark, with bright blue eyes, a partial beard, and hair that was cut in the same style as his own with the exception of the top being dyed green. Now Mark was glad that the Red dye he had in his hair previously had washed out a few weeks ago. Wouldn’t it have been weird for him and the new doctor to have the same style of hair just dyed differently? 

Before Lisa could say anything, the young doctor beamed everyone a big smile, and waved to everyone as he walked up.

“Ello Everybody! How is everyone zis evening?” The doctor said with a heavy accent, that Mark couldn’t quite place.

Some of the nurses had gathered around and replied their hellos, smiling and greeting him warmly.

The new doctor turned and spotted Mark, his hand shot out and grabbed Marks.

“Good evening to you. I am Dr. Sean Schneeplestein, I look forward to vorking vith you!” He shook Mark’s hand enthusiastically.

Mark bristled slightly annoyed and how damn happy this man was, but he quirked a smile and flicked his hair back in a dramatic fashion, “I am Dr. Mark Iplier, been on the night shift here for a few years now, so I know the ropes pretty good around here. I look forward to working with you too.”

“I am glad to see you two seem to be getting along.” Lisa said as she placed her hands on both of their shoulders and gave them a squeeze, “Now play nice, and let’s save some lives tonight.”  
“And not cost the hospital any money or lives.” She mumbled quietly under her breath as she walked back to her office.

Sean turned and gave a quick look at Lisa retreated, “She doesn’ t seem to be too happy.”

“Yeah... it’s been a stressful couple months around here.” Mark replied tapping his toe on the floor. 

Sean leaned in close and whispered, “Oh yes. Ze ozer docktor, I heard. Very sad.”

“It hit us all pretty hard; I think it was a little too close to home for everyone, a grave reminder that what we do can be hard on us.” Mark said sombrely. He hoped that Sean bought his act, in truth Mark wasn’t really feeling all that sad about Dr. Lowes killing herself. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her; it was that he just didn’t really care about anyone, like at all. He was basically a doctor because of the money and prestige. 

“Of course, I understand. Our job it can be a burden sometimes, and some can’t handle ze pressure anymore.” Sean said, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his heart.

Just as things started getting uncomfortable the floors flew open and EMT’s were rushing in with an elderly man on a gurney.

“We have an 85 year old man who had a heart attack 20 minutes ago, with a history of smoking and alcoholism.” One of the EMTs called out as nurses moved in and guided them over to a curtained spot.

“Vell, duty calls.” Sean said with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. He jogged over to where the group stopped, grabbing some nitrile gloves and snapping them on before getting to work.

Mark watched the new doctor work on the elderly man with interest. He wanted to gauge the man’s competency against his own to know how much competition he was going to be up against. From what he could tell the man worked quickly and competently, though in all fairness this wasn’t a “true emergency.” He would have to see how the man fared against something like a car crash victim or stabbing, something more deadly and serious.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned around. One of his nurses was standing there holding a chart.

“Here Mark. I have a case for you.” She said handing the file over.

Mark look at the presenting complaint; 8 year old boy stuck a piece of lego up his nose.

He signed and hung his arms, “really? All I get is some kid who couldn’t figure out how to do step 3 properly.”

The nurse shrugged and fell into step with him as they walked over to the mom and her son, “sorry man, I don’t pick the cases, I just do what admissions tells me.”

“I know.” He huffed, and squashed his frustration, plastering on a pleasant smile he pushed aside the curtain to find a red faced mom and chastised son waiting for him.

“Good evening Tommy. I am Dr. Iplier-”

“It’s Timmy.” The kid said interrupting him and pouted.

He let out a laugh, glancing down at the chart and flipped through the pages, “Right so... it looks like this is your-”

Mark was cut off by the mom saying; “-Third time here.” She said tersely, turning slowly to glare at her son for added effect.

The kid sighed dramatically throwing his arms in the air, “Jason told me he would give me his candy bar if I did it!”

Mom and son began arguing again and Mark tuned them out, thinking about how he was going to get the lego out of the kids nose. 

“Can I get you to lay down Timmy? “ Mark asked interrupting the argument.

The kid did as he was asked, Mark turn and nodded to his nurse, and she moved over to hold his arms down. This wasn’t their first time doing this, nor the last. Opening up the drawer of their supply cart, he found a pair of haemostats and turned around quickly.

Looking at the mother he said, “hold his legs.”

The mother did as she was told, obviously used to having to do this.

“Alright Timmy stay very still.” Mark said as he leaned over the kid, placing one hand on his forehead to keep him still.

“Is it gonna hurt?” Timmy asked.

“No.” Mark said, but he knew it probably would.

Easing the haemostats into Timmy nose, he felt them touch the lego piece. 

“Ouch” Timmy said and wiggled.

“Stay still.” Mark said annoyed and attempted to grab the lego piece with the haemostats. It took him a few tries and listening to the kid whine each time before he finally got it. Grabbing it he pulled it straight out the nose quickly, and held it up for inspection. A little grey cylindrical piece was the cause of all this trouble. He dropped it into the garbage and handed the forceps to the nurse for cleaning.

He glanced at his watch, it was coffee o’ clock, “Give him some Tylenol when you get home for pain, otherwise he should be fine.”

“Thank you” the mom said and nudged her kid to say the same.

“Thanks doctor.” Timmy said and rubbed his nose.

“Anytime.” Mark said giving them a smile and leaving.

Writing his notes quickly as he walked, he passed the file off to the nurse in charge of processing files, and continued on to the break room.

When he got there he saw Sean washing his hands, with a fresh pot of coffee brewing on the counter beside him.

“So, how’d things go with that old guy?” Mark asked.

Sean finished washing and started drying his hands, turning to Mark he said, “Vell he has recovered for now, but with his kind of complications... vell you know how it goes”  
“Yep I do.” Mark said as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug, “at least you didn’t have to pull a piece of lego out of a kid’s nose.”

Sean snickered as he prepared his own cup of coffee, “All in a day’s good work. At least now the kid can finish making his deathstar?”

Mark let out a growl of annoyance, “They could have waited until tomorrow and taken him to his regular doctor, rather than wasting our time and resources here.”  
“Yeah, but zen you might actually ave to save a life.” Sean said not missing a beat.

Mark gave him a withering glare over his cup of coffee, “Just you wait and see mister. The night shift around here can get really interesting sometimes.”

Sean flashed him a toothy grin, “I like interesting,” he said then sipped his own coffee.

“We’ll see how long you think that.”

“Why is zer somezing I should be vorried about?” Sean asked suspicious.

“No, just dayshift has it easy compared to the stuff we have to deal with.”

“Ah I see.” Sean said but didn’t seem to believe his answer.

The two finished their brake in comfortable silence, and then went back to work, with nothing strange happening that night at the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few plot ideas floating around, but I have no idea exactly how long this fic is going to be. Also it may or may not end up being slash... i haven't decided yet so for now it is just tagged as Gen.


End file.
